


Happily Ever After

by Wicked42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cottagecore, F/F, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, Spoilers, catradora, more tags inside SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked42/pseuds/Wicked42
Summary: Because nothing's that easy, is it?-----INTENSE spoilers forseason 5. DO NOT READ if you aren't done, unless you want MAJOR SPOILERS.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1146





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alettepegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alettepegasus/gifts).



> SPOILERS SPOILERS WHY DID YOU OPEN THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE?? SPOILERSSSS
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> . 
> 
> Okay, now that that's done, *ahem*.  
> Tags: grieving process, ptsd, angst, emotional processing, and adora / catra being in the relationship they both deserve, FINALLY. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about Shadow Weaver, guys. Allow me to tell you through fic form. >.>

It took exactly six days into their Happily Ever After for Adora to realize Catra… wasn’t happy.

They came back to Bright Moon, because nowhere else really felt like home to Adora. Catra followed, quiet, meeker than usual in her continuing quest to apologize to _everyone_. But Adora didn’t miss how she tip-toed through the marble hallways. How she startled whenever someone laughed too robustly. How she flinched at invitations to the banquet hall for dinner.

Catra was trying.

And Adora could see it weighing on her every day. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” Adora mumbled to Perfuma, later. The plant princess had stopped by to assess the state of the Whispering Woods, considering they’d grown even more wild and unpredictable with magic restored.

Perfuma offered a pained smile, pressing a hand to the gnarled bark of the tree she was examining. Her voice was careful, like she was considering every word. “I think… it’s important to give her space to breathe.”

“I’ve given her space!” Adora said, gasping indignantly. “I give her like, _so_ much space.”

“Not _you_. She needs _you_ more than ever.” Perfuma offered a pained smile. “But—living in a glamorous castle in Rebellion territory? A building she once tried to, you know, _demolish_?” The word was whispered, and the princess glanced over her shoulder like Catra would hear and take offense. “I wouldn’t be very comfortable here either.”

Adora swallowed hard, rubbing her arm. “I guess I didn’t think of it like that.”

“She’s lucky to have you, Adora. But even you can’t erase the past… or it’s influence.”

Perfuma started humming again, wandering between the trees. They seemed to part for her, their branches almost bowing when she neared. She caressed each of them, closing her eyes to feel the magic.

Adora stared after her, numb.

Okay. So, new plan.

* * *

“Move in with me,” Adora said.

At the windowsill across the room, Catra jerked, ears pricked, tail bristling. “Shit, Adora, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Adora knew for a _fact_ she’d traipsed in with all the grace of an oncoming tank. She squinted at Catra, noting the deep bags under her eyes, how she pushed away from the window with an uncomfortable, almost angry motion. At her feet, Melog yowled, rubbing its face against Catra’s leg. She absently reached to pet it, relaxing a bit.

The exchange only firmed Adora’s resolve. She crossed her arms. “Move in with me. Let’s build a house.”

“What?” Catra rolled her eyes. “Did you hit your head last week? Or did those two brain cells finally break?”

Adora crossed the room in a few footsteps, taking Catra’s hand. “I’m serious. Let’s build a house. The whole planet is fertile now; it shouldn’t be hard to find somewhere you like.”

Catra stiffened. “Why does it matter what I like?”

“I want you to be happy, Catra.”

“And I want _you_ to put yourself first for once,” Catra replied, baring her fangs. “I thought you figured that out last week.”

“I—I did! This _is_ putting myself first.”

Catra quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Because last time I looked, you lived here for years. Your best friends are just down the hall. Your adoring fans bow when you pass. Seems like this place is your dream come true.” Her sly smile softened the words, but only barely.

Adora squeezed her hand, pulling her closer. She cupped Catra’s cheek, pressed their foreheads together. “You’re my dream come true. Let’s make a life somewhere fresh. Together.”

When she pulled back, Catra’s cheeks were deep red.

Melog purred against the two of them, winding around their legs.

Adora held her gaze, firmly, desperately.

“O-Okay,” Catra finally whispered. “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s the only thing I want,” Adora replied, and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

“I have the perfect place,” Glimmer squeaked, grabbing their hands. Bow barely had time to grab her shoulder before the four of them poofed to a big, open clearing.

Gentle hills rolled into the horizon, obscured only by a few sparsely-placed pine trees. A little creek wove through the trunks, and in the distance, a herd of some unidentified species of deer grazed. The climate implied it wasn’t too far from the Whispering Woods, but the place they’d found was… paradise.

“Glimmer, this is amazing.” Adora gaped at a bright red bird chirping in the tree above them.

Bow squinted at the trees, scanning until he found an arrow buried into one of the trunks. He approached it, plucking the shaft free. “Waaait. This is where I practiced archery when we were young.”

Glimmer flashed him a winning smile. “I mean, it’s not like you’re using it anymore.”

“Well, _you_ wouldn’t tell me to stop practicing in the castle—” he stopped short, squinting at her. “Would you?”

“Don’t break any more vases and it won’t be a problem,” Glimmer replied curtly.

“One vase. _One_ vase.”

Adora tuned them out, meandering to where Catra had paused by the little creek. She knelt beside her, bracing her hands on her knees. “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s pretty secluded,” Catra said, trailing her fingers in the crystal clear water. A school of tadpoles raced from her claws, set themselves against the current a little ways upstream.

Adora’s brow furrowed. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“It’s not _about_ what I want, Adora.” Catra splashed the water, then pushed to her feet. “I told you, I don’t _care_ where we live. I’d get used to Bright Moon too. Anywhere’s better than the Fright Zone.”

“Sure, but I don’t want you to ‘get used’ to our new home. I want you to love it.”

Catra set her jaw.

Adora pushed to her feet too, putting a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Hordak and Entrapta are out disabling First Ones’ tech, and his soldiers are reintegrating. The Horde doesn’t exist anymore… But—when you’ve only ever known one kind of life, it’s hard to find a new normal.”

Adora paused, trying to convey her affection with a heavy look. “Even if you’re surrounded by people who love you.”

Catra’s tail flicked, and she lowered her gaze to the soft grass. After a long moment, she admitted, “The Fright Zone sucked, but… at least I understood it. This…” she trailed off, waving a hand at the beautiful scenery, at Bow and Glimmer bantering as they collected decades-old arrows. Catra lowered her voice. “I don’t know what to do with this.”

“You don’t have to. We’ll figure it out.” Adora pulled her into a hug.

Catra went rigid, but she relaxed almost instantly, her hands winding around Adora’s back. “If you like this place, I guess—it’ll work.”

Adora squeezed harder, burying her nose in Catra’s short hair. “I like it. I think it’s perfect.”

Catra smiled against Adora’s shoulder. “Then I guess we’d better start building.”

* * *

Life blended then, a cacophony of chaos and stolen moments. Bright Moon’s architects were all-too-pleased to help the heroes of Etheria, and together they designed a quaint cottage with perfect sun exposure, backing up against the sparse forest.

The Best Friend Squad jettisoned into space to free a nearby planet from Horde Prime’s latent rule, and when they returned, the carpenters proudly showed them the finished product. Melog circled the house, quickly vanishing onto their vast property.

At the doorway, under the smiling stares of the construction team, Glimmer, and Bow, Catra set her jaw. “It’s… cute.”

“I’ll add some clanging pipes, just for you,” Adora said with a laugh, tugging her inside.

* * *

Two weeks later, Catra was lounging on their new couch, glaring past a cup of tea at the morning sun filtering through the too-clear windows, when Adora strolled through their front door. In mere days, they’d found a routine where Adora carefully removed her shoes to keep dirt off the hardwood—and Catra ignored it entirely.

Today, though, Adora stomped right in.

“They’re having a funeral.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “What, for all of Etheria?” She took a careful sip of her tea. “I mean, I guess that makes sense. Lot of people dead. Easier to get it all over with at once.”

The words were neutral, but her haunted look spoke volumes.

Adora winced. “No. I mean, for Shadow Weaver. Glimmer just told me.”

She could have electrocuted Catra, for how rigid the woman went. “What? Who the hell thought she deserved _any_ of that?”

“Micah, mostly. Castaspella, a little. They said it’d be small, private, and fast. But they wanted to honor her somehow.” Adora pressed her palms to her eyes, sinking onto the couch beside Catra. “I don’t know. She did sacrifice herself for us. She—she saved you.”

“So?” Catra’s tone was harsh, angry. She nearly spilled her tea propelling herself off the couch, eyes flashing as she paced. “One nice gesture doesn’t fix a lifetime of manipulation.”

Adora lowered her gaze. “She _died_ for that gesture, Catra.”

“If it were up to me, she’d have died a long time ago,” Catra spat.

Without a word, she stormed out of the house.

* * *

Adora found her on the roof that evening, with Melog at her side. Swift Wind’s rainbow wings disappeared on the horizon as Adora scaled the side of the house, gripping specially designed outcroppings to reach the roof.

“I knew you’d be up here,” she puffed.

The roof had the perfect slope for stargazing, and Catra propped her hands behind her head, staring skyward. Melog mrowled greeting as Adora settled on Catra’s other side, then purred when Adora reached over to scratch its chin.

“Great detective work,” Catra drawled, “considering you _flew in_ on that horse.”

She didn’t tear her gaze from the glimmering stars overhead. Adora followed their path, realized too late that it wasn’t the stars she was watching.

It was Horde Prime’s flagship, hanging heavy and solemn in the distance. The leafy growth from its tree-sheath gleamed green in Etheria’s moons’ light.

Adora cleared her throat. “You know Entrapta dragged Perfuma up there. Trying to figure out how that tree hasn’t died in a vacuum yet.”

“And?”

“And they decided _magic_ was the answer.” Adora paused, propping her head on her arms in a mimicry of Catra’s positioning. “Well, Perfuma decided that. Entrapta wasn’t very satisfied with the conclusion. I think they’re still arguing.”

Catra smiled, a soft chuckle shaking her shoulders. “I bet.”

Silence.

“Is everything okay, Catra?” Adora asked, softly.

“Life is perfect. What wouldn’t be okay?” Catra’s voice was distant.

Unconvincing.

Adora pressed closer, so Catra was wedged between two comforting bodies. “You’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to feel unsettled.” Now she paused, clenching her eyes shut. “I—honestly don’t know what I’m going to do when we finish dissolving Prime’s reign. When She-Ra… isn’t needed.”

“She-Ra’s always needed,” Catra muttered. “ _You’re_ always needed.”

Adora glanced at her. “You are too, Catra.”

Her ears pinned against her skull. From this angle, her hair looked short. Too short. It was growing out—Catra cut it shorter, viciously, desperately, after her rescue from Prime’s ship—but she hadn’t _wanted_ it cut at all. Her mane had always been a point of pride.

Yet another thing Horde Prime stripped away.

“Maybe one day I’ll believe that,” Catra whispered.

* * *

They didn’t attend the funeral.

* * *

Catra left at dawn two days later—highly unusual for someone relishing in the newfound luxury of “sleeping in.” She rolled out of bed, and Adora blinked awake just in time to see her tail before the door closed gently.

Adora followed her. Melog trailed behind, shielding them both as Catra hiked and hiked through the trees, to a spot miles below Mystacor. The magic city loomed like a heavy cloud, its invisibility shield disabled as new magic users flocked to the school.

Shadow Weaver’s tomb was quiet, unassuming. Ironic, considering how vast and destructive she’d been in life.

And yet, somehow fitting, considering her methods for said destruction.

Adora stopped short, Melog at her feet, as Catra stood over the tiny grave marker. Shadow Weaver’s broken mask had been set on a flat rock, the only real indication of who it honored.

Catra glared down at it.

“Are you happy now?” she finally hissed.

The wind whistled through the trees, but Catra ignored the rustling leaves. She just glared at the darkest corner of the forest, almost like Shadow Weaver’s spies were hiding there, lurking.

Her fists clenched.

“Everyone thinks you’re a hero. After everything you did. Everyone you hurt.” Catra’s voice was dark, dangerous. “Adora misses you. She won’t say it, but I know she does. She _was_ your favorite… why wouldn’t she miss you?”

Silence was her answer.

Behind her, still hidden, Adora’s hand settled on Melog’s head. If the creature felt her fingers shaking, it gave no indication.

Catra inhaled, winding her hands through her short hair. She obviously expected it to be longer, because when she reached the ends of the strands, she jerked away like she’d been burned.

Her foot nudged the untouched earth beside the memorial. “Not even a body to bury. Not even a corpse. How do we know you’re really gone?”

Adora opened her mouth, almost like she’d intervene. But something told her Catra _needed_ this.

And Adora needed to see it.

She stayed put, heart aching.

“Your life was lies and manipulation. One moment of redemption can’t change what you were. You’re not _fooling_ me,” Catra snarled, kicking the earth. A clump of grass flew into the rock as her voice climbed into a shout: “You were a terrible person. You weren’t making us stronger by treating us like that. Even in the end, you didn’t care if _I_ survived. You saved me so _Adora_ wouldn’t die. Right? It was always her, wasn’t it?!”

Birds took flight from a nearby tree, and Catra flinched towards the sound.

Melog pressed its head into Adora’s shin, but they both stayed deathly silent as Catra’s chest heaved, as she growled and stomped away from the grave. Paused nearby. Dropped her head into her hands.

Her shoulders shook.

“Please. Please say that was it. Because—because if it wasn’t, _what am I supposed to think_?”

Adora took a step back, then another, pressing her fist against her lips to keep from crying. Without a word, she coaxed Melog back into the trees.

Letting Catra have this one moment.

Alone.

* * *

“I think she loved you,” Adora whispered one night in bed.

Catra stared at the ceiling, eyes misting. She blinked hard, swiped the tears almost angrily. “So what? It doesn’t matter.” A pause, then quieter, “It doesn’t fix how she was.”

Adora pulled her close, tucking Catra’s head under her chin. Her ears were soft against Adora’s cheeks, and when Catra’s body trembled, Adora tightened her grip. “I know. But I think it’s true anyway.”

Catra inhaled shakily.

.

.

.

“Thanks.”


End file.
